


Fade out

by Vani05



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vani05/pseuds/Vani05
Summary: This one shot is set in the last chapter of season 4.4x23 Graduation ep.After giving us the legendary "However long it takes" scene, we know the two of them are going together.But what happened next? Does Caroline come to thank him for the gift?Here the details of what happened once he went to Nola and then returned but not like Silas(?)A one shot that could explain how they both managed to better establish their friendship to move forward with it.I also want to detail that I was very inspired by this one shot by a song by Radiohead (Street Spirit (fade out))I recommend listening to it while reading, as this will return a more emotional scene.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Fade out

_“Let’s get out of here before 12 furious hybrids decide to pick up a fight.”_

Those were the words that accompanied them that night to their house, they had walked in silence to Caroline’s house, admiring what the darkness had for them. Once she arrived at his house he insisted on leaving her to the door, what she had not thought was how he had referred to the door to her room and not to her porch.

Entering her room again she observed him standing in front of her bed, like the first time she met him, now appreciating that new perspective she hastened to comment.

“Well … my mom is incredibly asleep and safe from everyone, there is no sign that any hybrid or witch is close, not even Silas. You could say that this day was a success. ” A smile appeared on her lips surrounding the static body in front of her.

“Concerned about your mother, love?” He dared to mention, Klaus gently turning his gaze before taking a few light steps back.

“Yes, just the other time I almost lost her when Silas got into my mind making me think that Matt and yo-…” She stopped abruptly thinking very well of what she would say.

She remembered how Silas in her head had used Klaus’ appearance to take advantage of the situation and how she had taken his words into account for a moment, but they were never true since that conversation she never really had with Klaus.

“But it doesn’t matter anymore, because she is fine, sleeping happily knowing that her daughter has finally graduated” She clarified with a slight mocking grimace on her features but without losing the happiness she had since dawn.

Klaus stared at her curious as she hadn’t finished her sentence but still managed to get away with it, giving him the last event in the end without needing to go into detail. He remembered for a moment how Silas had entered his mind, and how he had made Caroline feel so alive at first. Understanding what the young vampire could have gone through, his gaze relaxed and he raised his eyebrows opening his jaw to speak this time.

“Certainly, well it will be better …” He took a bit of air and turned to take the door bolt and move forward with it, wanting to leave her in its own space.

Seeing him hurry, she did not avoid feeling the anxiety that began to grow in her, she still had to tell him something else but she did not know what to misplace with.

“Thank you, for my gift.” she felt the duty to clarify, curiously observing his back again. Why did it seem that he could not resist looking at her now?

Without wanting him to say anything else, she spoke again, being clearer and standing up, wanting to change the attitude she had taken in the past.

“Everyone says you’re going for good.” She remembered her words with Silas and yet added. “But I don’t think they know your reasons well …”

“It is an issue that I must solve as soon as I arrived in New Orleans”

Although she had managed to get him to glance over his shoulder, she continued to approach cautiously.

“Well … make sure you do your job well, well… and quickly.”

She murmured, hoping that he would feel the touch of hope that she had added to the last one. Having gone over that scene in her mind so many times, she caught herself wanting him to explain his trip to New Orleans, but she was never going to admit it, however she could see that it was undoubtedly a serious matter for which Klaus had decided to leave Mystic Falls; and also realized how she wanted him to tell her that.

_To be honest, I don’t know how to stop thinking about you._

She was really longing for him to say that, deep down she expected it, but it didn’t come.

Raising her gaze without knowing at what moment she had lowered it, she ran into the hybrid again in front of her observing her in that peculiar way that he had when he wanted something, his face had such a calm appearance but his eyes … she felt that she could see the sadness of his actions in these disappearing. She saw herself this time looking for all the good demonstrations she had seen in him since she met him, and it was so painful to see the man in front of her. He wasn’t a bad person, he had simply made wrong decisions, something that was very human.

She had taken it upon herself to judge him very quickly, but now, even knowing hher fear of how his gaze was holding her, she didn’t know what else to say.

He however observed her wanting to confess everything, but there was no point in including her in a problem to which she did not belong, he just waited patiently to see how she disarmed her as he slowly approached her face, with the same caution when he kissed her cheek before.

Getting close enough he could slowly brush the corner of her lips placing a warm kiss on them, his lips pressed for a few seconds until he saw how she wasn’t the only one who wanted that moment to last. She had closed her eyes longing and it was when she could hear that imperceptible whisper, if it hadn’t been for her 1,000-year-old good ear he wouldn’t have been able to hear.

_Stay_.

Cursing himself for a second and for not having brought his body out of that house before, he swallowed, taking her last breath as an invitation before gently kissing her lips.

He slowly moved these hoping that the young vampire wouldn’t reject his action, on the contrary she reciprocated but with stealth as she pressed her hands to her sides wanting to give herself strength. Noticing that, he softened her touch, bringing both hands to the forearms of Caroline to relax her with soft caresses as he let his foot hit the door behind him, closing the room.

Turning away when he felt her flinch at the sound of the door, he turned to her, looking at her lips and face. It wasn’t being easy, he wanted to resist that feeling of going further but having her like this in front of him without insulting him or wanting to counter him, they had him confused, he was so immersed in his own control that he didn’t notice when she relaxed before his caresses and gave one step forward, now holding the top of his suit with both hands, somehow drawing him to her.

Aware of what they had to do after the other’s was more receptive and the kiss that started with nervousness slowly cames an excuse to discover what they both felt, she was able to find her own tranquility mixing with the feelings of Klaus. Letting it go at that moment, Caroline slowly raised her hands to the sides of Klaus’s face, somehow making the kiss deeper and with need, reaching almost on tiptoe, needing to get drunk on him before she could feel any bit of it. Or regret for what he did.

Without allowing himself to think about anything other than the hands of him on her hip, sticking it closer to her and dragging his body forward, she managed to move her hands from slow caresses in part of his scalp to behind his ears, each time lowering she meeting the suit and pulling it down to strip them of it. She moved quickly without giving him a chance to say anything, slowly she herself had sunk into a small world where she simply saw Klaus as the man who wished for love, wishing she were the one to give it to him.

With both arms now fastened on top of Klaus's shoulders, the subtle touch with which they were treating each other began to disappear, mixing with the anxiety of keeping their hands on top of each other, feeling the need to have her under their buds every second. Klaus however let himself go before feeling how he was overwhelmed by those feelings, seeing how she gave herself in that way.

She was so pure that he wanted to put all his actions on the other side of the scale in order to do justice, allowing his low instincts to take hold of him in the end. He pushed the young vampire body onto the bed, climbing on top of her in seconds, loving how she had made sure to hold on to his tie so that he could find his way to her lips again. With wet kisses he adorned the bare parts of her chest that were visible through the dress. And he forced himself to go further by running a hand down her thigh into the fold of the dress while discreetly looking for how to get rid of her, he took care of enjoying the skin underneath her at all times giving her constant firm but soft caresses as he sank into the cavity of the gap between her neck and shoulder, sucking the skin exquisitely there for him before feeling how Caroline’s legs wrapped around his own waist to keep him as close as she could.

Returning the action, he slowly and envelopingly moved his hips against her, rubbing himself as necessary, stopping by the miment when she shifted positions against him, raising her dress more, without resisting him again, she kissed Klaus again, taking her hands to all the places she could touch in that moment. At that time, he had unbuttoned his shirt leaving it scruffy and with a sexy touch on his chest by the tie half unbuttoned.

She stared at him for a few seconds in her own longing to have him after parting from the kiss.

And in the end she understood.

She took all the bad and mixed it up. Loneliness, sadness, bitterness, emptiness … To immerse her soul in the darkest place of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, in my objection English is not my native language but I did my best.  
> I hope you liked it, leave me your comment if you liked this was my first Klaroline fic. 
> 
> 🔥♥️


End file.
